Paul Feig
Paul Feig is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Ghostbusters franchise. Background Feig was born in and raised in Mount Clemens, Michigan. His mother, Elaine Elizabeth (née Artingstall), was a telephone operator, and his father, Sanford William Feig, owned Ark Surplus on Gratiot Avenue. Feig's father was born Jewish and converted to Christian Science; Feig's parents met at a church social, and Feig was also raised in Christian Science. After a year at Wayne State University, Feig moved to Los Angeles, California and transferred to the University of Southern California. He also worked as a tour guide at Universal Studios Hollywood, embarked on a stand-up comedy act, and landed minor roles on various television shows. Feig also appeared in a number of films, such as Ski Patrol, and in a role alongside Ben Stiller in the 1995 film Heavyweights, in which he played camp counselor Tim. On the first season of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Feig portrayed Mr. Eugene Pool, Sabrina's science teacher. With Heavyweights co-scripter Judd Apatow, Feig created the short-lived dramedy series Freaks and Geeks, inspired by his experiences at Chippewa Valley High School in Clinton Township, Michigan. The show aired on NBC during the 1999–2000 television season. Eighteen episodes were completed, but the series was canceled after only twelve had aired. Despite the short run, Freaks and Geeks has since maintained a devoted cult following. The show was named in Time magazine's 100 Greatest Shows of All Time, and in summer 2008, Entertainment Weekly ranked Freaks and Geeks as the 13th best show of the past 25 years. Feig was nominated for two Emmys for writing the show's pilot and the season finale. Feig wrote, directed, and produced the 2015 spy comedy movie Spy for 20th Century Fox, starring Melissa McCarthy. Also in 2015, Feig produced the animated feature The Peanuts Movie for Blue Sky Studios, based on the Peanuts comic strip and characters created by Charles M. Schulz. In 2016, he directed and co-wrote the female driven reboot of the Ghostbusters franchise. On June 24, 2014, it was announced that Feig will direct a film with Melissa McCarthy called Just Do It. The film is about a wife determined to repair her and her husband's marriage via 100 days of continuous sex. The film will be written by McCarthy and her husband Ben Falcone. Feig has been married to Laurie Karon since September 23, 1994. Trivia * He is the third character in LEGO Dimensions who is based on a real human in non-fiction life, the first and second being Joel McHale and the second being Albert Einstein. * In the film he was portrayed by Paul Feig himself, who reprises his role in the game. * Many of his quotes, including "I wonder if they'd be mad if I remade Back to the Future?" and "And I thought the internet was harsh!", are references to the controversy and backlash surrounding Ghostbusters (2016), which itself is a reboot of the Ghostbusters franchise. ** He even mentions how he should "stay off the Internet" or how his predicament was as harsh as the Internet. Gallery Paul feig rescue 1.png Paul feig rescue 2.png Paul feig rescue 3.png Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Citizens in Peril Category:Index Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Real World Characters